


Getting it right

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [9]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, we can start taping the commerical...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it right

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #30 'Pariah'

**Getting it right**

by Belladonna

 

„Stay tuned for another gripping episode called Pariah. Waitaminute we're not getting Indians, are we?“

-“Not for another few episodes at least.“

„Oh, goodie! Tell me what's this one about, so I can get it right.“

-“It's about Starsky shooting somebody and getting the cold shoulder.“

„But Hutch will comfort him, right?“

-“Erm, yeah. He's on his side. Oh, there's a psycho killing people if Starsky doesn't resign.“

„Okay, I get it. We can start taping. Stay tuned for some action with a psycho on the loose, Starsky against the department and tender comfort scenes with Hutch at his back.“


End file.
